


You talk to me and I smile right back

by leocantus



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time they both go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	You talk to me and I smile right back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



"Hey."

Edge's voice easily cuts through the silence, but Faize can't even find it in himself to jump. Somehow he's been expecting him, even though he never thought he'd see him again. But Edge is always like that. Is always there when Faize needs him.

He feels the other settle in next to him, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and feels the air rattle in his chest as he tries to keep breathing, eyes fixed determinedly forward. The world blurs and swims before his eyes, but he refuses to give into it. He’s not the one allowed to be hurt here.

He opens his mouth to say "Hi," back, or maybe even just "Edge," and savour this moment but things get twisted around in his throat so it comes out as "I'm sorry," and it's like that opens the floodgates or something because he has to bite his lip to stop apology after apology from spilling out, to stop him from getting to his knees and begging for forgiveness.

It's only when he hears "Me too," that he finally turns to look at Edge and it's like looking in the mirror, seeing the same regret and fear and pain staring back at him. Only, because it's Edge, it doesn't hurt so much to see it, because Edge is looking at him with the same steady regard, the same faith and trust and yeah, Faize swears he feels his heart break all over again. It almost feels like nothing has changed, like things could be like they used to be again if he tries hard enough. He attempts a smile, and Edge is quick to return it, bright and so very beautiful.

And then it seems like the most natural thing in the world to lean over, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly to meet Edge's kiss halfway. It's sweet, bittersweet, and Faize lets his eyes flutter shut because as much as it hurts not being able to see Edge anymore (a dream a dream this can't be real) he feels all raw and exposed to look him and remember everything he did. He parts his lips with a sigh and sways closer, wanting to lose himself in the kiss, like if he pushes hard enough he can just disappear inside Edge and never have to feel like this again.

The world fades away and time loses all meaning as with every burning touch, every brush of his lips or caress of his hand, Edge seems to set something alight inside him, seems to sear him from the inside out and leave him hollowed out and filled to the brim with something better, something more. Faize arches his back as Edge's mouth lands on the sharp edges of his hipbone before trailing a line across his stomach like a brand and he can’t take it anymore, he just has to pull him back into his arms for another kiss.

Then they're tangled together like they've forgotten how to be separate, kisses urgent and desperate and needy and Faize keeps _pushing_ , keeps testing himself up against Edge's immovable strength until Edge finally gives it up, finally holds him tight, hands clamping down on his hips like he wants to keep Faize next to him for good and kiss until it stops hurting. Things rapidly dissolve after that, and all Faize knows is Edge's touch, the shape of his forgiveness and the taste of his name on his lips.

Lying there afterwards, side by side with Edge, their fingers overlapping in the space between them, Faize blinks the sweat from his eyes and thinks that maybe he had this whole thing wrong after all. So when Edge eventually finds his feet and holds out a hand, Faize automatically slips his hand into it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Let's go, Faize."

Go? he thinks, but the corners of his lips are tugging upwards because even though it took a while, Faize actually _gets_ it now.

"Home." Edge's smile is warm and familiar, so so familiar. "It's time to go back."

Home.

Yes. That sounds about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I have no idea where this actually takes place. For all I know they're doing the dirty in the astral plane or something. Just, uh, use your imaginations, yeah?


End file.
